


It'll Work

by orsaverba



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Mentions of Sinister Six, Pre-Slash, mentions of past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsaverba/pseuds/orsaverba
Summary: Peter helps someone who might not deserve it and maybe makes a friend along the way.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	It'll Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themillenniumpeacock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themillenniumpeacock/gifts).



Beck groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"This is  _ pointless _ ," he snarled, fisting handfuls of his dark hair. "It's fucked."

"No, we can fix it!"

Beck lifted his head enough to glower between his fingers. 

"Why are you even here, Parker?" he growled.

"I'm helping you fix your project so you don't fail AP Robotics."

"You got a hero complex or something? Can't stand by, even when it's bullies getting bullied?"

" _ No! _ " Peter snapped, angry flush pinking his cheeks. "Anyway, I thought the Sadistic Six were your friends. Why'd Toomes wreck your drone?"

Beck snorted, pushing his hood back. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it into a floppy mess across his forehead, and reached for a bent circuit board. 

"Just because I hang around them sometimes doesn't mean they're  _ friends _ . They're all dicks."

"Then why do you hang out with them?"

"Cause you're either  _ with _ them, or..." 

He gestured to the mess of parts that had once been a carefully crafted drone. Weeks of development, design and troubleshooting, down the drain. Peter could tell how hard he was trying not to let it affect him. His clear blue eyes looked wet.

They worked in silence, salvaging bits of the drone and tossing whatever was too damaged to bother with. Peter organized the pieces carefully and, as he did, a lightbulb went on in his mind.

"I have an idea," he said.

Beck looked up. 

"You built all this, right?" A nod. "Okay, well, I think I could work this into  _ my _ project. If you programmed in new functions and did a couple more components..."

He trailed off. Beck stared at him intently.

"We'll get a joint grade," he said, leaning forward on his elbows. "You realize that, right?"

"Maybe this is the worst decision I've ever made," Peter admitted. "I don't know. But we have to see if it'll work, right?"

For a moment, he thought Beck would refuse. He just stared at him, impossibly blue eyes looking right through Peter like he was invisible. When he wasn't busy tormenting him, Quentin Beck was... pretty.

"Alright," Beck said. "Let's do this."

It was dark by the time they finished retrofitting Peter's robot with the parts from Quentin's drone. There had been bickering and shop talk, and at least two warnings from the academy staff that they should be heading back to their dorms. But it was done, and it  _ worked _ !

Peter cheered and flung his arms around Quentin when their combined efforts finally paid off, too elated to care how the hug was received. What he  _ wasn't _ expecting was the feeling of lips on his cheek and an arm squeezing around his shoulders.

"Thanks, Parker." Quentin hummed, soft enough only he could hear. "You're not so bad."

**Author's Note:**

> I may have fallen a little in love with this concept while writing it, so who knows? I might turn it into a little mini-series of drabbles. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to come find me over @orsaverba on Twitter!


End file.
